YunJae :: Freezing Love
by Jaehan Kim Yunjae
Summary: Cinta itu hangat dan akan menghangatkan orang yang merasakannya, namun bagaimana jika sang penikmat cinta itu adalah orang yang dingin, kaku dan tidak mengerti arti kehangatan sama sekali? Jaehan's new YunJae ff... Silahkan komentar lanjut atau tidak. Saknyuu... Chap 1 update!
1. Chapter 1

**Freezing Love**

**Author: Me a.k.a Jaehan Kim Yunjae**

**Twitter: yunjaehan**

**Pairing: YunJae**

**Length: Prolog**

**Rating: T**

**Genre: Romance / Fluff**

**Cast: **

**Kim Jaejoong**

**Jung Yunho**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**I don't own Yunjae. They own each other but I hope I can own them. The plot, story and poster are mine.**

**WARNING! **

**This is YAOI fanfic means boy x boy story, so if you can't take it just leaves already. I don't wanna hear bad comments. I don't care with your comments**

**Summary: **cinta itu hangat dan akan menghangatkan orang yang merasakannya, namun bagaimana jika sang penikmat cinta itu adalah orang yang dingin, kaku dan tidak mengerti arti kehangatan sama sekali.

**Happy Reading^^**  
Hembusan angin menyapa surai hitam lembut yang berriak dalam gerakan langit senja yang memancarkan cahaya keemasan, memperindah suasana petang diatas atap sekolah yang mulai sepi sore itu, bahkan para siswa yang melakukan latihan sepulang sekolah sebagian besar sudah mulai membersihkan diri dan bersiap untuk pulang.

Namun Kim Jaejoong, pria berambut hitam yang terlelap di atap sekolah itu sama sekali tidak tergerak untuk beranjak dan kembali ke tempat tinggalnya. Ia masih ingin merasakan kehangatan yang diberikan matahari senja pada tubuhnya di pertengahan musim gugur ini.

Hingga suara derik pintu atap yang terbuka menyentuh pendengarannya, diiringi dengan langkah kaki yang terdengar tegas seperti mendekati dirinya yang terbaring disisi pagar atap sambil meletakkan kedua lengannya dibelakang kepalanya.

"Kim Jaejoong" ucap suara itu tegas, suara rendah yang menggetarkan

Jaejoong berbalik menatap ke sisi kiri tubuhnya, ia dapat melihat pria berwajah cukup tampan yang berdiri disisinya dengan wajah datar. Ia mengenal pria itu, pria yang selalu berada di kelas yang sama dengannya hampir di setiap mata pelajaran, Jung Yunho.

"Ya" jawabnya datar

"Berdirilah" titah Yunho tetap dengan wajah datar seolah ia layak memerintah pria cantik dihadapannya

Jaejoong mencoba berdiri perlahan sambil menopang tubuhnya dengan lengan kirinya, terlalu lama berbaring menjadikan tubuhnya sedikit sulit digerakkan hingga ia limbung dan terjatuh, namun lengan Yunho berhasil menahan tubuhnya dan membantunya berdiri sempurna.

"Kau masih tetap saja ceroboh" ungkap Yunho tanpa maksud apapun

"Tapi itu yang membuatmu menarik" lanjutnya tetap tenang

"Ada apa mencariku?" tanya Jaejoong tidak ingin menanggapi ungkapan pria tampan itu sebelumnya

"Aku hanya akan mengatakannya satu kali dan kau harus menjawabnya" Yunho berucap langsung tanpa basa-basi

"Apa?" balas Jaejoong menatap mata tajam dihadapannya

"Kau sangat menarik, aku menyukaimu dan kau akan jadi kekasihku" lanjutnya tegas menatap dua mata besar Jaejoong tajam

"Baiklah, aku akan menjadi kekasihmu, sepertinya kau juga cukup menarik" balas Jaejoong

Jaejoong akui wajah kecil di hadapannya itu justru memberikan ketampanan yang berbeda pada Yunho, dan itu sangat menarik baginya, ia ingin tahu bagaimana jika memiliki pria berwajah kecil itu sebagai kekasihnya.

"Karena sejak hari ini kau adalah kekasihku, maka kau akan tinggal bersamaku. Aku akan menjemputmu besok dan pindah ke tampatku" lanjut Yunho

Entah kebetulan atau keberuntungan. Tapi Jaejoong memang sudah berrniat untuk keluar dari rumah itu, ia bosan mendengarkan teriakan kedua orang tuanya yang tidak pernah berhenti bahkan hingga larut sekalipun. Dan kini pria tampan itu mengajaknya untuk tinggal di rumahnya, bukankah itu kebetulan yang menguntungkan.

"Satu lagi..." ucap Yunho

Pria berwajah kecil itu mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah cantik dihadapannya lalu mengecup bibir merah muda milik pria cantik itu cukup lama, merasakan kelembutan dan rasa manis yang diberikan sentuhan keduanya.

"Pertama kalinya aku mencium seseorang dan itu adalah kau, itu adalah bukti kita adalah kekasih" jelas Yunho

Mendengar penjelasan Yunho, Jaejoong bergerak mendekati tubuh yang lebih tinggi darinya itu, berdiri dengan ujung kakinya dan mengecup bibir berbentuk hati milik pria tampan itu.

"Dan itu kedua kalinya aku mencium seseorang, itu adalah kau, yang pertama juga dirimu" ucap Jaejoong tepat dihadapan Yunho

'Ternyata berciuman itu menyenangkan, aku menyukainya" gumamnya setelah kembali berdiri dengan kedua kakinya

"Kau ingin lagi" tanpa menunggu jawaban Jaejoong, Yunho menarik tubuh yang lebih rendah darinya itu lalu mengecup kembali bibir manis yang kini telah menjadi miliknya dengan lembut

Keduanya merasakan kehangatan yang diberikan sang mentari yang sudah jauh di ujung barat bumi dengan cahaya yang menyorot pada tubuh mereka, menambah kehangatan yang diberikan sentuhan lembut di bibir keduanya.

**To be continued**

Apakah ada yang tertarik dengan cerita ini?

Silahkan komentar, biar Jaehan tahu ff ini layak lanjut atau engga

Sankyuu^^


	2. Chapter 2

**Freezing Love**

**Author: Me a.k.a Jaehan Kim Yunjae**

**Twitter: yunjaehan**

**Pairing: YunJae**

**Length: 1**

**Rating: T**

**Genre: Romance / Fluff**

**Cast: **

**Kim Jaejoong**

**Jung Yunho**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**I don't own Yunjae. They own each other but I hope I can own them. The plot, story and poster are mine.**

**WARNING! **

**This is YAOI fanfic means boy x boy story, so if you can't take it just leaves already. I don't wanna hear bad comments. I don't care with your comments**

**Summary: **cinta itu hangat dan akan menghangatkan orang yang merasakannya, namun bagaimana jika sang penikmat cinta itu adalah orang yang dingin, kaku dan tidak mengerti arti kehangatan sama sekali.

**Happy Reading^^**  
Pagi ini mentari tak begitu ingin bersinar, hanya sekedar menunjukkan sedikit dari keindahan cahayanya pada manusia di bawah sana. Namun cahaya temaram itu cukup untuk mengusik dua pria yang masih terlelap dalam mimpinya, memaksa keduanya menggeliat lemah dan perlahan membuka kedua mata yang menunjukkan perbedaan.

"Ternyata kau orang yang tidak bisa bangun pagi" suara parau pria berwajah kecil memberikan komentar tepat diawal hari

"Jangan hanya bicara, lihat dirimu sendiri" balas Jaejoong datar

"Sebenarnya aku terbiasa bangun lebih pagi dan lari pagi sampai udara cukup hangat" jelas Yunho membela diri

"Hanya saja, sepertinya keberadaanmu menjadikan ranjang ini sangat nyaman dan aku enggan untuk menjauh" seharusnya kata-kata ini terdengar cukup romantis yang dapat menjadikan siapapun tersipu, namun tidak jika diucapkan dengan datar seolah itu adalah hal yang biasa

"Jangan menggodaku terus, cepat bangun dan bersihkan dirimu, kita ada kelas pagi ini" ungkap Jaejoong seperti tak terpengaruh sama sekali dengan pujian yang baru didapatkannya

"Ya" jawab Yunho beranjak namun setelah ia mengecup bibir merah kekasihnya

"Aku menyukaimu" ucapnya tepat didepan bibir Jaejoong

Setelah pria tampan yang kini telah menjadi kekasihnya itu menghilang dibalik pintu toilet, Jaejoong beranjak sambil menyentuh bibirnya yang masih merasakan manisnya kecupan bibir berbentuk hati milik Yunho.

"Sesering apapun dia melakukannya, aku tetap akan merasa nyaman saat ia menciumku. Apa berciuman itu benar-benar sangat menyenangkan seperti ini" gumamnya sambil berjalan keluar kamar

Jaejoong berjalan menuruni undakan menuju dapur yang berada di sudut akhir ruangan bernuansa kuning lembut itu, tepat disisi ruang keluarga yang dibatasi pintu ganda transparan yang tertutup gorden berwarna senada. Untuk ukuran pria dingin yang tampan, sepertinyaYunho cukup pandai mengatur tempat tinggalnya.

Jaejoong menyiapkan coklat hangat untuk dirinya dan Yunho, musim gugur tahun ini sepertinya sangat dingin bagi tubuhnya yang terlihat kurus dan kecil. Ia butuh menghangatkan dirinya, walupun ia akui, Yunho yang mendekap tubuhnya semalaman penuh adalah kehangatan yang ia butuhkan saat ini.

Ia berbalik mencari bahan yang mungkin layak untuk dijadikan makanan mereka pagi ini, namun sepertinya ia harus berbelanja beberapa bahan sepulang nanti, Yunho tidak memiliki cukup banyak bahan untuk memasak. Sandwich untuk sarapan pagi ini tidaklah terlalu buruk, namun ia menambahkan beberapa masakan sebagai pelengkap.

"Apa yang dia makan selama ini? Hampir tidak ada yang bisa dimasak sama sekali" ucapnya dalam selang anktivitasnya

"Padahal jika diperhatikan sepertinya dia cukup rapi dan dapat merawat diri" lanjut Jaejoong sambil memperhatikan sekeliling ruangan yang ada dibelakangnya tanpa membalik tubuhnya

Lengan lembutnya masih sibuk mempersiapkan beberapa bahan hingga ia merasakan sentuhan hangat yang melingkar dipinggangnya. Napas Yunho terasa sangat nyaman dilekuk lehernya, tanpa sadar ia bersandar pada tubuh kekar dibelakangnya itu.

"Aku menyukai aroma tubuhmu" bisik Yunho di cuping telinga Jaejoong, menghirup dalam aroma tubuh Jaejoong

"Kau selalu mengatakan hal yang sama berulang kali" balas Jaejoong

"Aku memang menyukai apapun di dirimu. Rambutmu hitam dan lembut, juga aromanya sangat menenangkan" lanjut Yunho menghirup aroma kelembutan dihadapannya

"Kulitmu putih dan halus, kadang aku tidak percaya kau ini seorang pria" tambahnya memasukan lengan kirinya kedalam pakaian atas Jaejoong dan mengusap perut pria manis itu

"Eumhh..." desah Jaejoong merasakan sentuhan Yunho

"Jangan terus menggodaku, Yunho-ahh..." entah ia berucap atau mendesah, namun tubuhnya akan langsung bereaksi pada sentuhan pria tampan itu. Padahal baru kemarin ia menjadi kekasihnya

"Cepat habiskan sarapanmu dan kita akan berangkat, jika tidak kita akan terlambat" ia mencoba melepaskan diri, jika tidak maka hal ini tidak akan berakhir dan mereka tidak akan keluar sama sekali hari ini

"Kau bisa memasak?" tanya Yunho menatap makanan yang ada dihadapannya

"Ya, sekarang cepat makanlah dan aku akan bersiap"

"Terima kasih" balas Yunho mengecup lembut bibir merah itu untuk kedua kalinya di pagi ini

Jaejoong beranjak setelah merasakan kecupan itu menuju ruangan yang sama yang ia tinggalkan sebelumnya. Walaupun diucapkan dengan sangat datar seolah tidak bermakna, namun ia dapat merasakan ketulusan dibalik ucapan itu.

Menjalani aktivitas yang sama setiap harinya memang pasti akan terasa bosan dan menjemukan, tak ubahnya bagi setiap orang bagaimanapun cara dirinya menunjukkan perasaan itu.

Jika harus ditanya, Jaejoong pun merasa enggan untuk masuk kelas pagi ini, pagi hari seharusnya adalah saat yang tepat untuk menikmati keindahan alam yang menyenangkan, namun ia malah terkukung dalam ruangan besar dengan pria tua yang sudah tidak memiliki rambut hitam sama sekali yang sibuk mengoceh dihadapannya.

Walaupun pagi ini ada sedikit perbedaan baginya, ia yang biasanya tidak memiliki teman sama sekali dalam kelasnya karena mereka takut padanya hanya dengan melihat tatapan dingin diwajahnya. Kini ia memiliki Yunho yang selalu duduk disisinya, tanpa ia sadari ternyata selama ini ia dan Yunho hampir selalu berada di kelas yang sama dalam setiap pembelajaran.

"Apa pria tua itu tidak bosan terus mengoceh seperti itu?" gerutu Jaejoong pelan tidak ingin membuat keributan di kelas yang sunyi itu

"Dengarkan saja, pasti akan ada yang bisa kau ambil" balas Yunho mendengar erangan pria itu

"Aku tidak butuh penjelasan bodoh seperti itu, masa depanku sudah ditentukan" ungkap Jaejoong datar sambil menyenderkan tubuhnya di kursi hitam yang didudukinya dan melipat kedua lengannya

"Sudah ditentukan" ucap Yunho seperti tidak bertanya sama sekali, berbalik menatap Jaejoong, tertarik dengan apa yang didengarnya

"Aku akan meneruskan perusahaan keluarga, itu yang selalu dikatakan oleh orang tuaku" jawab Jaejoong tanpa berbalik menatap Yunho, ucapan pria tua didepan itu sudah tak dihiraukannya lagi

"Dan kau tidak menyukainya" tambah Yunho kembali lebih sebagai pernyataan bukan pertanyaan

"Apa bagusnya memiliki hidup yang sudah ditentukan seperti itu. Lahir dalam keluarga kaya yang termasyur, meneruskan perusahaan keluarga dan menikah dengan wanita yang sudah dijodohkan sejak lahir, sempurna bukan" papar Jaejoong sinis

"Menikah?" untuk hal ini Yunho akui ia cukup terkejut dan ia butuh tahu tentangnya

"Ya, bukankah itu hal yang biasa terjadi dalam keluarga besar seperti itu?" ungkapnya membalik tubuhnya menatap Yunho

"Kau sudah memiliki calon istri?" tanyannya kini menatap mata Jaejoong yang dingin dan terang

"Entahlah, orang tuaku belum mengungkit tentang itu, aku hanya melihat kemungkinannya saja"

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan saat mereka menyampaikan hal itu padamu?" akhirnya pertanyaan yang sesungguhnya ingin ditanyakan itu terucap dari bibir berbentuk hati miliknya

"Aku akan memikirkannya nanti, saat ini aku hanya ingin menikmati keberadaanmu disisiku" balas Jaejoong kembali berbalik menatap pria tua dihadapannya yang sudah kembali duduk di mejanya

Tanpa disadarinya, Yunho menghulurkan lengannya yang terasa hangat dalam genggaman Jaejoong, apapun perasaan itu tapi ia tidak pernah berharap pria yang telah menjadi kekasihnya itu menjadi milik orang lain dengan atau tanpa persetujuannya. Hidup mengajarinya menjadi orang yang akan selalu menjaga miliknya, ia tidak akan pernah melepaskan apa yang telah ia miliki.

Istirahat siang kembali ia merasakan pandangan menyebalkan dari orang-orang yang dilewatinya seperti pagi tadi saat ia melangkahkan kakinnya memasuki perkarangan kampus, apa salah baginya berjalan bersama Yunho disisinya, apa itu masalah besar hingga mereka menatap seolah dunia akan berakhir esok hari. Manusia aneh yang sangat mengganggu.

Ia duduk bersama Yunho, ia berbicara dengan Yunho, ia menatap Yunho dan ia berada disisi Yunho. Apa itu hal yang begitu sulit dipercaya oleh mereka, apa kesendiriannya selama ini memberikan kesimpulan bagi mereka bahwa ia tidak membutuhkan siapapun di dunia ini. Jika ada yang menawarkannya cinta, apakah dia harus menolak?

Cinta... Entah benar itu adalah alasan Yunho memintanya untuk menjadi kekasihnya dan ia yang dengan mudahnya menerimanya. Tapi ia akan mencoba mencari jawaban itu dengan Yunho yang sama mencari bersamanya.

"Apa lebih baik aku pindah saja" ungkap Jaejoong lebih pada diri sendiri, namun jarak dirinya dengan Yunho memberi ruang pada pria berwajah kecil itu untuk mendengarnya dengan jelas

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Yunho ringan

"Aku jengah melihat cara mereka memandang kita" desis Jaejoong melipat kedua lengannya dibelakang kepalanya, sedang Yunho berbalik menatap kiri dan kanan tubuhnya

"Biarkan mereka, aku pikir kau orang yang tidak memperdulikan hal itu" ujar Yunho

"Aku tidak memperdulikannya. Hanya saja pandangan mereka seperti akan membunuhku, cukup aku mendapatkan padangan itu di rumah, aku tidak ingin mendapatkan hal yang sama disini"

"Dasar bodoh" ejek Yunho merusak tatanan rambut Jaejoong dengan lengan kirinya, seringai kecil muncul diwajahnya

"Kau menyeringai?" seru Jaejoong tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya

"Apa maksudmu?" balas Yunho datar melepas lengannya di kepala Jaejoong

"Aku jelas melihat bibirmu tertarik keatas, aku tidak salah lihat, kau tersenyum Yunho" rapal Jaejoong

"Jangan bodoh, Jaejoong" ucap Yunho beranjak dari kursinya menuju kesisi pria manis itu

"Bibirku hanya tertarik untuk menciummu" tambahnya tepat di cuping telinga Jaejoong, lalu berjalan sambil menarik lengan kiri pria itu

"Kau yang bodoh Yunho. Jangan menarik lenganku!" geramnya dalam tarikan lengan Yunho yang membawanya pergi dari tempat itu

"Ikut saja, bukankah kau jengah dengan pandangan mereka" ucap Yunho tanpa berbalik dengan masih menarik lengan Jaejoong

Yunho berlari menuju atap tempat biasa ia menghabiskan waktu jika ingin menyendiri, tanpa memperdulikan Jaejoong dibelakangnya yang kesulitan untuk menyamakan langkah dengan dirinya. Ia tidak pernah tahu jika Jaejoong selalu menghabiskan waktunya di temapt itu, jika benar mengapa mereka tidak pernah bertemu sebelumnya.

"Disini lebih baik" Yunho merebahkan tubuhnya di teras atap yang langsung berhadapan dengan langit luas

Siang ini cuaca sangat cerah, berbeda dengan pagi tadi. Langit biru terhampar luas di hadapan kedua mata mereka tanpa awan putih sekecil apapun, hanya matahari yang menjadi hiasan memperindah pemandangan itu dan memberikan warna menawan di setiap hempasannya.

"Kemarilah" titah Yunho menarik lengan kanan Jaejoong yang duduk disisinya

"Ada apa?" tanya Jaejoong setelah merebahkan dirinya disisi Yunho

"Aku ingin berbaring sambil memeluk tubuhmu" pinta Yunho membalik tubuhnya dan memeluk perut Jaejoong

"Jam istirahat akan habis, bukankah kita masih memiliki dua kelas lagi" ungkap Jaejoong dalam dekapan pria yang lebih tinggi darinya itu

"Sejak kapan kau memperdulikan hal itu" imbuh Yunho mengangkat wajahnya untuk menatap Jaejoong

"Aku hanya berkata saja" balas Jaejoong

"Bodoh" jawab Yunho kembali membenamkan wajahnya di ceruk leher Jaejoong

"Berhenti mengatakan aku bodoh, aku cukup pintar untuk dapat masuk disini" papar Jaejoong kembali merasakan kehangatan desahan nafas Yunho di lehernya

"Ya, aku sangat tahu tentang itu, kau pria yang sangat pintar"

"Dari mana kau mengetahui hal itu?" tanya Jaejoong tidak yakin jika pria disisinya itu mengerti maksudnya

"Karena kau telah memilihku dan itu pemikiran yang sangat tepat bagimu" jawab Yunho datar

"Bodoh" sahut Jaejoong kali ini, ia bersyukur Yunho tidak menatapnya

"Sudah, jangan bicara lagi. Aku lelah, aku ingin istirahat" pinta Yunho tegas

"Salahmu yang tidak mau berhenti saat aku sudah sangat lelah" papar Jaejoong

"Bagaimana aku dapat berhenti jika kau menyerahkan tubuhmu seperti itu" balas Yunho balik

"Seharusnya kau belajar untuk mengendalikan diri" saran Jaejoong

"…" tidak ada jawaban apapun

"Yunho..." panggil pria manis itu, mencoba berbalik untuk menatap wajah tampan kekasihnya

"Yun—" dengkuran halus yang terdengar dari bibir kekasinya itu menyadarkannya

"Sepertinya dia sangat lelah" gumam Jaejoong

"Selamat tidur, Yunho-ah" ucap Jaejoong membalik tubuhnya lalu mengecup pelan bibir tipis Yunho dan merebahkan diri dalam dekapan hangat kekasihnya

**To be continued**

Silahkan komentar

Sankyuu^^


End file.
